


Inexperience

by toesohnoes



Category: Bedlam (TV)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-13
Updated: 2011-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-26 00:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The strength of his need scares Jed. He's never wanted anyone this badly before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inexperience

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood-fic.tumblr.com/post/12700817164/the-way-that-ryan-can-simply-give-himself-over-is).

The way that Ryan can simply give himself over is beautiful. Jed longs for that level of serenity. His mind skims too quickly; his thoughts will never leave him alone.

He breathes over Ryan’s neck and then lowers his lips to it, sucking where he can feel the fine grate of stubble beneath his tongue. Ryan groans as if he’s been struck, but when Jed begins to pull back he clings to him with frantic hands, holding him in place. “I like it,” Ryan says, the beginnings of a small smile on his face. He blinks owlishly. “Please, Jed. Trust me.”

Jed has been unable to trust anyone in such a long time, but he returns his attention to Ryan’s neck. Suckling gently and then kissing the reddened patch, he thinks about how he would long to leave a great mark upon Ryan’s neck. The imagined sight of it sends a spike of lust to his cock - he thinks about being able to look at Ryan at any point throughout the day and see a sign of their secret out in plain sight for anyone to observe.

Ryan tilts his head back, offering anything. Jed could close his jaw over the unprotected skin of Ryan’s adams apple - he could bite down until blood began to flow, and then Ryan would see where such trust got him. Instead, he skates his hands over the smooth planes of Ryan’s body, touching toned muscle and warm skin. Ryan’s body is a hidden delight, obscured under such terrible clothes. If Jed had his way, Ryan would never get dressed again.

He leaves Ryan’s neck but kisses him deeply before Ryan can begin to complain. Ryan groans against his lips, surging up against him, his hand at the nape of Jed’s neck to hold him close. Open-mouthed, they delve deeper and harder, until Jed begins to push his hips down against Ryan’s waiting body. He can feel a corresponding erection sliding, wet-tipped and aching, along his thigh.

Jed pants against Ryan’s lips, sharing air in the slim gap between them. Ryan gasps his name, too lost to even know what he’s saying - it’s the best sound he’s ever heard.

He tangles his fingers in Ryan’s short hair, pulling back so that he can see the green-blue flash of his eyes when he opens them. Ryan looks up at him, his face flushed, as they move together, their bodies in frantic, primal cohesion - Ryan knows just how to move with him, knows exactly how to make this work.

All Jed knows is how much he wants this - enthusiasm mixing with inexperience, leaving him a panting, desperate wreck.


End file.
